At Peace
by Hypercaine
Summary: Edward's finding it hard to let Renesmee go; how will he handle her first date? Approx. 6 yrs after Breaking Dawn; ExB/JxR; One-shot.


**Just a cute one-shot about Renesmee's first date with Jacob and Edward's reaction.**

**Pictures for this one-shot are at the bottom :)**

"I said _no _Renesmee!" Edward bellowed over to our daughter,

"But daddy, _please_! It's just _Jake_!" My baby girl pleaded for her night out with her love.

"I don't care who he is, you're too young to date! And I don't care if you throw a tantrum, my final answer is no, now go to sleep, Renesmee." He growled out, walking into our room, shutting the door behind him.

He was pacing now, muttering curses and death threats under his breath, one hand running furiously through his already messy hair the other pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward… maybe we –" I started, but was cut off with his rather animalistic snarl,

"_No Bella_! What is it with women in this family that have trouble accepting that _no means no_!?"

"Edward, I know where you're coming from, I _know _she's technically only five and a half years old, I _know _that she's our baby girl and I _know _it's hard to let her go but –"

Edward cut across my statement with his own "Do you Bella? Really?"

"_But_…" I continued as if he hadn't spoken "I also _know _that she loves him as much as I love you, and he her. I _know _she's smart enough to look after herself, besides, it's Jacob! _He imprinted on her Edward_! He couldn't hurt her sooner than he could cut his own head off, he loves her with everything he is, and I know he's technically older than her, and I know that we've had too little time with our baby girl, but its time to let up, its time to let her start her own journey to her happily ever after, okay, honey? I love you but I will fight you on this." I finished, panting for breath, even if I technically didn't need to breathe.

"Bella…" Edward looked pained,

"No, go out for the weekend, hunt, and come back when you have a rational response. I love you." I said as I kissed him once on the lips and pushed him out of the house.

*** * * ***

The next day, after Renesmee had woken and eaten her human breakfast, she came to find me in the garden, reading while admiring a day that we had sun for once in Forks.

"Mommy?" she spoke hesitantly, like she didn't know whose side I was on in this mess.

"Yes, baby?" I asked softly.

"Mommy why won't Daddy see that I love him? Why won't he let me be happy?" her usually big brown eyes had lost their twinkle instead being a dull, flat brown. A flat brown I knew well; they were exact replicas of the days when Edward had left me.

"Oh baby girl… he just doesn't understand, that's all … come here." I opened my arms to her and she rushed into them, her tears finally spilling over onto my shirt, as I lay down my book and wrapped my arms around her, just letting her get her emotions out.

"Can I go out with him, _please _mommy _please_?" she begged.

I thought about this for a moment.

Edward wouldn't be home until tomorrow evening, at the earliest, and tomorrow was the scheduled date for Renesmee and Jacob. Alice had taken great care to plan everything perfectly from what they would wear to where they would go, and that was an accomplishment for Alice, seeing as both Renesmee and Jacob were blind spots in her vision. Not only that but I couldn't stand seeing her eyes looking so dull. I had to do whatever I could to put the life back into them.

"Of course baby, but you may need to talk with daddy when he comes home, okay?" I requested this because hopefully Edward will have calmed down some and had begun to see sense.

"Yes! I'll talk to him when I get home, I promise, thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly, her beautiful smile back on her face; her eyes twinkle back with a vengeance.

"Please be home by ten thirty though, Ness, I don't need any more arguments on your father's side, and that will happen if you're home late, okay sweetheart?" I asked,

"Okay, Mom! I love you!" she kissed me on the cheek and skipped off toward the Cullen household, wanting to start getting ready as soon as she could.

*** * * ***

Edward had thrown a fit when he got home and found Renesmee on her date. He was furious with me for letting her go and was about to go find her when Jasper and Emmett – whom had gone hunting a little earlier in the day, to give the girls privacy while they helped Ness get ready – passed by the cottage and heard Edward's yelling and came to see what was going on. When they became clued in, they played the good uncles they were; Emmett pinning Edward to the ground while Jasper used his gift to calm him down into a peaceful state. When Edward got a hold of himself again, they left, not without a warning to come back if need be. Edward had resumed pacing as he had the other day, when the subject was first bought up. I told him to go sit by the river and come back after Ness was asleep; he could talk to her tomorrow.

**EPOV**

Was Bella right? Was I making a big deal out of nothing? I surely am not. She's my baby girl… I'm not ready to let go yet, why can't that mutt wait a few more years to ask her out? I want a few more years for her to be _my _girl, and not _his_.

I was pulled abruptly from my thoughts as I heard my little girls mind coming up behind me,

_I hope he's not still mad…I don't want to fight with my daddy over this…_

Even though her thoughts were miserable, there was an edge of pure bliss around the sides; could her date have gone that well? Suddenly, I was curious to how everything turned out and not mad like I had anticipated.

"Daddy…?" she asked hesitantly, playing over her mothers words in her head

"Come here, baby." I opened my arms for her and she launched herself at me.

_I'm sorry I disobeyed you daddy._

"Ness… Renesmee, oh my little girl…" I was at a loss for first while I rocked her back and forth.

_I love him, daddy. I really do._

"I know baby girl, I can see that now." _As much as I hated to admit it_, I thought.

_Why didn't you want me to go?_

"Ness, honey…" _this was going to be a hard conversation _"I love you, Nessie, so so _so _much, so much it hurts me. I'm your father; I automatically don't like males around you. Even if I have known them since they were children or in this case, pups…" I chuckled at the end, showing I meant nothing by it

_Daaaad! _She sang out in her mind, whilst smacking my shoulder

I couldn't help it; I chuckled again. "I'm sorry. But, back to the point," _this is where it gets hard _"I've only had you with me for a little under six years, honey. Most fathers get at least seventeen until they have to deal with this, and don't get me wrong, I understand you grow faster than other kids, both physically and mentally, but that doesn't mean I have to like it… I guess what I mean is that, I just wanted a bit more time… while you're still _my baby girl _and not _his_. And now I see, I might not like it, but you're going to be his anyway, and if this makes you happy, then it makes me happy too. I love you, sweetheart."

_I love you too, Daddy._

We sat there for an unmeasurable amount of time, and as I thought about our conversation, I felt a measure of peace. A type of peace that not even Jasper could offer me. This peace was at one with my heart, knowing that no matter how much I worry, Jacob will always be there to take care of her. She will have someone who cares about her, protects her and loves her for the rest of eternity. What father doesn't want that for his daughter?

After I had tucked Renesmee in for, what I hoped, wouldn't be the last time, I moved to my room to see Bella standing there looking out the window.

"How did you take all of this?" she asked, without turning to look away from the moon.

I sighed, "I'm at peace. He makes her happy, that's the best I could ask for."

She turned, looking more like a goddess than ever and glided towards me,

"I knew you'd make the right choice. You're a good father." She said softly, leaning up to kiss me.

*** * * ***

**Two years later; Renesmee's wedding day.**

I know I said I was at peace with everything, and I am.

But couldn't they have waited a little longer to get married!?

_Daddy?_

I turned around, and my breath hitched; my daughter looked like an angel. And she was. I continued to stare, knowing that if I could have cried, I would have tears streaming down my face.

_Is something wrong? Do I look silly, dad? _Came her worried thoughts,

I rushed over to her, not even bothering to use a human pace, and pulled her into my arms,

"Oh, Renesmee, you look so beautiful…" I trailed off. There were hardly any words that could describe what she looked like at the moment, her bronze ringlets put into and up-do with them cascading down her back, a tiara sitting neatly on top, the sun glittering off of the flowers on it. Her dress was amazing; all Alice's doing, of course. It was an off-white tube dress with the fabric bunched up on her left side. Her pink bouquet was giving off a wonderful smell; one that clashed magnificently with Renesmee's natural scent.

Alice's thoughts stopped my marvelling on how perfect my daughter looked on her special day,

_Edward, it's time._

"You ready, baby girl?" I whispered softy into her ear, still holding onto her as tight as I could.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm ready to start my life with him." She said it with so much conviction, I couldn't doubt her.

I let go and wiped her tears, "Don't cry baby, it's your special day, you look beautiful." I cooed to her, just like I did when she was a child.

_Thank you, Dad. I love you._

I wrapped her arm around my elbow as the wedding march began to play; Rosalie, of course was playing it; just like a mine and Bella's wedding. Renesmee didn't want in inconvenience her, but seeing as Alice picked a day when the sun would shine, we couldn't have any non-humans here who didn't know about us, due to all of us glittering like a diamond. Though I'm not sure the sun would break out; it seem as cloudy as any other day in Forks to me.

As I walked through mine and Bella's meadow – where Renesmee wanted her wedding, due to the fact this was where her mother and I started it all – I looked around and saw everyone with beaming smiles on their faces; I'm sure mine looked the same.

There was Tanya's coven, which now included Eleazar and Carmen, Kate and Garrett. Not to mention Tanya herself. There was the Quileute's; Billy Black, Seth, Leah, Sam and his Emily; who was heavily pregnant, Embry, Quil and his almost teenage imprint Claire, Paul his imprint and Jacobs sister Rachel, Jared and his imprint slash wife Kim. On top of that we had Charlie; who bought his now happily married wife, Sue with him.

I turned towards Jacob, who was at the front of the altar, with Emmett, who Nessie insisted be the one to bind them together forever. I watched as his eyes landed on Renesmee; lighting up like he had died and was seeing and angel. In that moment I knew; I knew it didn't matter who she belonged to, it didn't matter if this was sooner than I would have liked, it didn't matter that I didn't get enough time with her as _mine_, all that mattered was that he was going to love her for the rest of her life or eternity; whichever comes first.

As I handed her over to Jacob I said the one thing to him I never thought I'd say,

"I couldn't have picked a better Husband for my little girl; you take care of her, Jake."

He nodded, but answered in his own way,

_Thank you, Edward. For her. For letting this happen, I owe you my life._

I smiled at him, kiss my daughter on my forehead and went to sit with my wife.

The ceremony was beautiful, after they had said their vows and traded their rings, Emmett; who was uncharacteristically serious during this time, pronounced them husband and wife and told Jacob he may kiss his bride.

As their lips touched the sun broke out of the clouds behind them, bathing them and everyone with an orangey pink glow. It was beautiful. Even Charlie was in awe of the site; he had accidently seen Jasper in the sun; Alice's blind spots prevented her from seeing it.

*** * * ***

It was nearing the end of the reception now; people were chatting and having fun, but for the life of me I couldn't find Nessie, I was looking all over when I heard it. The music stopped and Jacob let out a loud whistle causing everyone to abruptly stop whatever they were doing and turning their heads. My first reaction was to panic, but as I read Jacob's thoughts, I calmed down.

_This is for you, Ed._

I was thoroughly confused as to what was happening, Renesmee jumped onto the stage where the DJ or as we sometimes call him; Jasper was just as confused and everyone else. She handed him a piece of paper and he smiled when he read it; blocking his thoughts from me in the process. Ness grabbed the mike and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for being here today. Now as it's nearing the end of the evening I have just one more thing left to do. I know my father has had some troubles letting me go; as any father has a right to. But me especially. I had grown up so fast, giving him not even the right amount of time with me. I remember my first date with Jacob, it nearly didn't happen, and I have my father to that for that!" she scowled playfully at me as the crowed laughed _where is she going with this? _I thought, as she continued her speech, "But my mother all but kicked him out of the house for the weekend to cool off, gave me permission to go and told my aunts to get me ready. That night I came back I found him on the river bank, watching the sun go down, lost in thought. We talked, and he told me later on that he had come to peace with the fact that I was happy. Not before; however, he told me the reason why he was upset. I would no longer be _his _little girl. I would be Jacob's. So this, Daddy, is my song to you; your last act with me as _your girl_. I love you, daddy." She said as she handed the mike to Jasper and jumped gracefully off the stage.

"Please clear the dance floor ladies and gents, this is a special one for Edward and Renesmee." Jasper spoke into the mike so everyone could hear.

Ness walked up to me and held out her hand,

"May I have this dance, Daddy?" she giggled at me,

"Of course you can, baby." I cooed as I took her hand in my right one, and put my left on the small of her back, her right hand going to my shoulder.

_**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life **_

I could clearly see my baby girl in my mind from when she was just a few hours old;

How I hummed Bella's lullaby to her until she fell asleep,

_**  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you **_

I could remember what it felt like when I left her close; felt her warmth,  
Even when I didn't know if Bella would wake; I had my baby girl,

**  
**_**I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all **_

I remember teaching her how to ride a bike, though she was so smart by those days that it only took her about fifteen minutes of watching to be able to do it perfectly, ****

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me**_

She never saw me as a monster; I was her hero,  
I was the one who took her to the movies to see her first film,

She always made me feel like a whole, like this is how life would have played out, even if I stayed human,

**  
**_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
**_

I remember the first time she communicated that she loved me; she couldn't speak yet, but she lifted her little hand and projected a big red heart into my head,****

_**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach**_

I remember the first time she had doubts that she wasn't pretty enough;

I told her that they weren't worth it anyway, she was too special for them,

**  
**_**You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me **_

I was there on her first hunt, the one that Jacob and I both freaked out on;

We had both let her hunt on her own, but at the last minute jumped in front of the deer, afraid she would hurt herself, the three of us had collided and she accidently bit Jacobs nose,

**  
**_**Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you**_****

I was blessed. She came into my life, and I didn't want her, but as soon as I looked into her big doe brown eyes – exact replicas of her mothers human eyes – I knew I would love her for as long as I lived,

**  
**_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me **_

It seemed like just yesterday she was asking me to read her to sleep;

Asking for the story of how her mommy and daddy met,

**  
**_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
**_

I remembered all the times she hugged me; kissed me; told me she loved me,

Each moment was as special as the last,****

_**You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you**_**  
**

I remember when she asked me to teach her how to play the piano;

She mastered it after a week.****

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed**_

She did give me my faith back; she made me see that I had a soul.  
For if I didn't have a soul how could I have created this gift from god in my arms?

_**  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_**  
**_**I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

Yes, its true. I am the man I am today because of my daughter and wife.  
They helped me in a way Jasper couldn't.

They gave me a future even Alice couldn't predict.

They made me laugh harder than even Emmett was able to.

They made me see that as long as you have family; you are whole.

Her sweet voice whispered into my head as the song finished,

_I will always be your baby girl, Daddy. And I will always need you here with me. _

People started to clap as I gave a lingering kiss to her forehead and whispered my love for her, she put her hand on my cheek and projected a big red heart into my mind; just like she had when she was only days old.

_Thank you for being there, I love you forever, Daddy._

Yes, I was at peace.

**FIN.**

**Renesmee's Dress;**

**.**

**Renesmee's Tiara;**

**.com/beadedjewelry_**

**Renesmee's Hair;**

**.net/instyle/images/2007/wedding/spring06/hair/spring06_**


End file.
